


Charlie's Advice

by booyahfordham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyahfordham/pseuds/booyahfordham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie helps Dean help himself.</p>
<p>Canon compliant, pre Dark Dynasty (Season 10, Episode 21).<br/>Basically Canon compliant, ignoring Charlie's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Advice

Charlie had noticed Dean’s unusual behavior recently. He seemed on edge and preoccupied, like there was something he needed to get off his chest. She knew the hunter wasn’t exactly ecstatic when it came to talking about his feelings, so she just made sure the two of them had private time together if he ever wanted to talk to her.

They had been watching Game of Thrones. No, watching isn’t the right word. They had been _binge_ -watching Game of Thrones when he had suddenly paused the TV. He didn’t look at her right away. His eyes remained trained on Tyrion Lannister’s smiling face.

“Dean?” Charlie gently elbowed her friend in an attempt to get his attention.

“How did you know you were into girls?” He asked suddenly, turning his head, but not quite meeting her eyes.

Okay, so maybe that’s not exactly what she was expecting, but she was still here for him to talk to.

“Oh. Well, I guess I always knew. I would check out girls without thinking about it, you know? It just took me a while to accept that that’s who I was,” she said softly. She paused to give Dean a chance to speak. When he didn’t, Charlie did. “I didn’t really have to figure out that I liked girls. I just had to accept that I was gay. Why?”

Dean finally looked up and met her eyes. “I’m in love with Cas.” He spoke the words quickly and then looked down.

Charlie’s face broke out into a smile, and her eyes lit up. “Really?!” She nearly squealed.

Dean looked back up at her, startled.

“Sorry,” she said, dropping the over-excited grin, but failed to lose the happiness in her eyes.

“But I still like girls. But I’ve kinda always liked guys too.” Charlie could see tears gather in Dean’s eyes as he spoke.

“I think I’m bi,” he said after a pause.

Charlie pulled Dean into an embrace. Dean buried his head in her shoulder and hugged her back, relieved to have finally told someone how he felt.

She broke their hug after a few minutes feeling proud and happy for Dean.

“You know he loves you too, right?” She told him, giggling.

Dean laughed. “What makes you say that?”

“Trust me. Friends don’t look at each other the way he looks at you,” she smiled. “You gotta tell him.”

Dean groaned.

“Dean, life’s too short to not take a chance,” she joked, smiling widely at her friend. “Wait, he’s in the library, right?”

“Charlie, I’m not gonna tell him _right now_. Calm down,” he laughed.

“How long have you loved him?”

“Charlie…”

“How long?”

“Five years,” he mumbled.

“ _Dean!_ You’ve been waiting five years?! Come on, there’s never been a more perfect time!”

She could see he was thinking about it.

“You’re sure he feels the same?” he said, worried.

“ _Yes!_ ”

“I dunno. I’m not good with words,”

“So just kiss him,”

Dean looked at Charlie, at the floor, and then back at the younger hunter. He got up and jogged out the door. Charlie scrambled to her feet to follow him, smiling all the way.

Dean walked into the library to find Cas getting out of his chair.

“Good even-” Cas managed to get out before Dean pressed his lips against his. Cas’s eyes widened in surprise and then closed with content. Dean rested his arms on the angel’s shoulders, and Cas placed his on Dean’s hips. They broke the kiss and looked each other in the eye. Cas’s relaxed blue eyes met Dean’s relieved green ones. Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s, and they closed their eyes, relishing the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much practice writing Charlie, so I apologize if she seems a bit OOC. Soz.
> 
> -Finn


End file.
